If the Sun Never Set
by anne96
Summary: What if Edward never left in New Moon? R
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

**This is my first fanfic. I co-wrote this with my friends. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

Chapter 1 – Leaving

BPOV

Today, the day after my birthday, when Edward came to pick me up, he wasn't sad or angry. He was not in the kind of mood I would expect after Jasper tried to kill me.

* Flashback *

He threw me across the piano into the cake with a glass platter. The glass went into my arm, it hurt so badly.

* A couple minutes later *

While Carlisle was working on me Edward looked sad and angry while standing behind my chair. Then Carlisle sent him outside.

* End of flashback *

Sending Edward outside must have really done the trick. He must have thought it over and decided he really loved me and not be angry or sad. Then he just said, "Good morning Love," in a happy way. That made me happy.

When we got to school, Alice came over and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe. She also guilted me into a shopping trip, stupid, hyper, pixie.

During school they all acted like nothing happened, but Jasper wasn't there at school. He probably need time to get back his self control. Then Alice had 'the vision face,' she must have had a vision that concerned me because they weren't telling me about it.

That night when Edward came over he wasn't like ha was today. Something told me I wouldn't like it, "Bella, love. I have to tell you something." Edward said. "I have to go see one of my father's friends, Aro. I won't be here for a few days."

"Ok. Edward but don't leave me forever."

EPOV

I hate telling her a lie but I had to. I couldn't tell that the Voultri wanted to see me because of Bella. Then I heard her, "Ok, Edward but don't leave me forever." That made me even sadder. I don't know what the Voultri would do to me. I kissed her on the head then left.


	2. Chapter 2 Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters**

Chapter 2 – Danger

EPOV

* Flashback *

I wish I could stay with Bella while Carlisle worked on her, but he sent me outside. I don't want to leave Bella ever. If any thing happened to Bella, I would be hurt. Tonight was a mere accident and nothing Carlisle can't mend. I think I should be happy For her so she doesn't feel bad about tonight.

* End of flashback *

That one thought I kept thinking about, "I don't want to leave Bella ever." I was hurting me to leave Bella.

BPOV

Since Edward is gone he can't save me from a shopping trip with Alice. She took me to more than twenty stores. She spent like two thousand dollars. Now she is making me choose outfits for the next week. When is he getting home?!

Suddenly as Alice was giving me clothes she froze. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was trying to see something. I gently shook her and said "Alice what is it." She looks at with horror in her eyes and said, "Edward."

My blood ran cold through my pulsing veins.

*** Sorry for short chapters. Review and give me idea. R&R***


	3. Chapter 3 Volterra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character**

Chapter 3 –

EPOV

* 3 hours earlier *

I got off the plane in Volterra, planning my speech to Aro was harder then I thought. When I got to perking lot I hijacked a black Aston Martin DB9. It was the fastest car in the paring lot.

I drove to the castle and stepped out. Felix was standing against the wall, he said, "About time you got here." He thought of Cianus's reaction to Bella, I nearly groaned out loud. This wasn't going to be easy. He took me down an ally to one of the secret entrances and I jumped down.

BPOV

I shook Alice franticly and I was starting to yell, "What do you mean 'Edward'?"

"Bella, where is Charlie?"

"He's at Billy's house. What's wrong with Edward?"

"No time to explain you need to get Charlie on the phone and leave." Alice ran up the stair to my room as I dialed Charlie.

She was down with two suitcases packed just as Charlie picked up.

"Charlie, can Bella stay at my house while Edward is away?" Alice said in a sweet tone.

"Well, thank you Charlie."

She dragged me to Edward's Volvo and sped away from the house to the airport. At the airport Alice bought two tickets to Italy.

Once we were on the flight she gave me m fully charged iPod. She was trying to look into the future the whole flight.

When we arrived in Italy we ran at human speed for me. She hijacked a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. It was the fastest car I had ever seen Alice drive.

She drove us through Tuscany. It had to have been the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

Alice told me we had to go see someone named Demetri to take to a hidden castle. Edward was supposedly there. I hope nothing happens to Edward.

**That is the end of chapter 3 please review on what you think and give me ideas. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Stanger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters **

Chapter 4 – Stranger

EPOV

I walked into their 'throne room.' "Hello Edward, you are finally here," I heard from Aro.

Caius hissed, "Enough with the formalities! Get on with it!"

While Aro reached for me, he said, "Patience my friend soon all will be revealed."

I reached for Aro's hand and let him search my memories. I kept replaying this one memory, the day Bella found out what I was. I gritted my teeth as he saw every word I said to Bella. After a long irritating silence his hand rose a long with his eyebrows. "So it wasn't a misunderstanding," Aro said. "You told Bella, as far as your thoughts reveal you have no intension to change her."

Ugh, I forgot about that. How I going to convince Aro to leave Bella alone?

Oh no! There was a way to convince him, but I was not going to change Bella! There has to be a way… no…no…no … no. There HAS to be away! I]f I could convince Aro why I couldn't change Bella.

At that moment a tall, tan vampire stepped out of the shadows. I was shocked. I had not met her before. Another Voultri member, no thoughts reveal that d=she was from deep in the Amazon Jungle. Her name was Zafrina.

**I so sorry for the short chapters. Read and review along with ideas for new chapters. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 EDWARD!

**This chapter was written by my friend Taylor. Thank you Taylor.**

Chapter 5 – EDWARD!!!!!!!

EPOV

Zafrina explained everything to Aro, though how she knew everything I have no idea.

She told him that if Bella did reveal us, we could always dispose of her later. T clenched my teeth at her words, but let her continue. If this was the way to convince Aro then so be it.

Aro sent me out of the room to decide. Just then, Bella scent hit me, and Jane bounded across the hall to kiss me on the mouth. I didn't react fast enough to stop her.

"Edward!!!!"

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Review and give me ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6 Powers

**I'm sorry that I haven't been writing in a long time. I didn't have a computer for a week and I have had a lot of work to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, sadly.**

Chapter 6 – Powers

BPOV

I came running in just as this other vampire started kissing Edward. Edward just stood still doing nothing, but his eyes were open. That showed he didn't know she was kissing him, or he didn't like her.

With out control I screamed, "EDWARD!!!!"

"Bella, let me explain," Edward said.

"Of course."

"I didn't want to kiss her. She kissed me. I don't like her. She just came over and started kissing me."

Right as he finished he went to his knees and started screaming in pain. I ran over to him. Just as I touched him he stropped screaming and rose to his feet.

"What the. Why did it stop it wasn't suppose to stop. Maybe just maybe," the other vampire said.

Right as she said it a male vampire and another female vampire walked into the room.

"What is it Jane," asked the male

"Right as the human touched Edward. He stopped being in pain, but I was still using my power on him," said Jane

"Edward can you read Bella's mind," and the male.

"No."

"Can Jasper feel her feeling?"

"Yes."

"Just as I suspected. If Bella get changed into one of us, she will have a special power. That power will be a shield for the mind or a block from all mind powers."

"So if I become a vampire I will have this power."

"Yes, my dear."

"Aro is this a sign," said the other female.

"Yes, I think it is, Zafrina."

"See Edward I told you," Alice said as she walked into the room. "Edward do you remember the two visions I had when we first met Bella?"

"Yes, I do Alice."

"So you all ready knew about Bella being a vampire," asked Aro.

"Yes we did and now we know what her power is," said Alice.

"Since Bella will be a vampire in due time. You may leave but you have to tell Carlisle that we will be checking up on you from time to time."

"Will do, Aro," Edward said.

"Oh and Bella I can't wait to see you after you changed."

"Bye Aro," Alice and Edward said at the same time.

As we walked out Edward put his arm around my waist. Now I have another 12 hour flight from Italy to Seattle, but this time I have Edward with me.

**Finally longer chapter and I will try to give you a new chapter every week. And give me ideas and please review. **


End file.
